


Kenma Feels So Loved

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kenma never has to question how Kuroo feels about him.There is love in everything Kuroo does.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Kenma Feels So Loved

It was early morning on a weekday. Kenma and Kuroo were in a bakery that was located on the walk between their homes and the train station. There were doughnuts there that were stuffed with apple pie filling; Kenma had heard about them from Yaku.

He really wanted to get one, but they hadn't gotten there early enough. They walked in right as the last one was being sold. And Kenma would never admit this out loud, but he had very briefly considered trying to buy it off the five year old child that had become the lucky recipient of the coveted doughnut.

Apparently, the doughnut was really popular; the shop owner said that the delicious baked good always sold out within hours of the bakery opening each morning. And they opened at five in the morning, which was a horrible and unreasonable time to wake up, in Kenma's opinion. 

That wasn't the worst part, though. The next day would be the very last day that the bakery had the special apple pie filled doughnuts, as they were a seasonal thing. The next seasonal item was going to be pumpkin flavored; Kenma detested pumpkin flavored things, especially when they were pushing an apple pie flavored baked good out of the line up.

They left the bakery empty handed, because Kenma didn’t want any of the other options and Kuroo had already eaten breakfast. It's not that Kenma was being picky or pouty; he just lost his appetite when he watched that ungrateful child drop half the applied pie filled doughnut onto the ground. It was such a waste. Okay, so maybe he was being a little bit pouty. 

“I didn't see you eat anything at your house this morning,” Kuroo remarked as they walked away from the bakery. "You sure you don't want to get something?"

Kenma shook his head stubbornly. Kuroo probably knew that Kenma was sulking a bit because he was disappointed about not getting the special treat. But if he couldn't have his apple pie doughnut, he didn't want any doughnut. They all might as well be that godforsaken pumpkin bread with raisins in it; that was Kenma's least favorite baked good. 

Kuroo let out a little sigh as he gave Kenma a soft expression that was saved especially for this kind of occasion. It was one filled with both exasperation and love. “You can’t go all the way until lunch without eating.”

“I’m not really hungry," Kenma lied; well, it was a partial lie. He hadn't wanted to spend money on any of the other baked goods because they didn't seem worth it, and at that moment his appetite had faded. But now his stomach was starting to growl. Though it was not loud enough for Kuroo to hear, and he didn't want his boyfriend fussing over him, anyway. 

But Kuroo didn't need to hear Kenma’s stomach to know that his boyfriend was hungry, and there was no way he could resist fussing over Kenma. With a slight roll of his eyes, he swung his backpack off and dug around in it while he walked. Then he pulled out a protein bar, which he held towards Kenma.

“Those are gross,” Kenma said with a frown. He thought all protein bars had a distinct chalky feeling; not to mention a weird taste underneath whatever ‘flavor’ the thing was supposed to be. They were even worse than pumpkin raisin bread. 

“You’re gross,” Kuroo replied with a playful smile as he put the protein bar back and dug around in his bag again. The next thing he pulled out was a granola bar, and it happened to be Kenma's favorite kind. 

Kenma reached over and took the granola bar with a small hum. His stomach was growling eagerly now that he actually had food in his hands. “You should have led with that.”

“The protein bar would have kept you full for longer,” Kuroo countered with a shrug. He wore the crooked grin that Kenma liked so much; it made him look so carefree. 

But Kenma knew Kuroo better than that. His boyfriend was not actually some easy going slacker, even if he acted like it whenever Bokuto came over to hang out. Kuroo cared greatly about a lot of things: his loved ones, his grades, and his volleyball team. The guy didn’t make captain for no reason.

Kenma finished the granola bar quickly and found himself wishing he would have gotten some type of doughnut after all; the small snack only served to wake his stomach up and make him more hungry. 

Kuroo seemed to have been expecting this, because he nonchalantly took the granola bar wrapper out of Kenma's hand and put an unopened granola bar there in its place. "You really should try the protein bar, it's a different brand from the ones you've had before."

"I've tried enough different protein bars to know I don't like any of them," Kenma replied dryly as he opened the second granola bar and started to eat it. He knew it wouldn't totally fill him, but it would help him get by until lunch. 

"Alright, if you insist. That's my last granola bar though," Kuroo said with a sideways glance at Kenma that was meant to be reproachful. 

Kenma peeked over at Kuroo and then sighed. "Thanks for giving up your snack for me."

"Oh, I didn't give up my snack. I only carry those granola bars around because I know you like them," Kuroo replied casually. 

And that was somehow unsurprising to Kenma, but also very touching. Kuroo really did look out for him; he was a tender hearted goofball that thought of others way more than himself. Kenma was really glad that he had Kuroo, and he realized that he probably didn't tell his boyfriend that often enough. 

"Kuro," Kenma said softly, right as he and Kuroo were boarding the train. He was jostled around a bit as people started rushing inside. 

"Yeah?" Kuroo responded as he used his own body to clear a path through the crowds so that Kenma could squeeze in behind him without touching people. He then grabbed a handrail and pulled Kenma up against himself. 

After a moment, Kenma cleared his throat and leaned up on his tip toes so that he could whisper to Kuroo without being easily overheard by the people pressed in around him. "I love you."

Kuroo's face turned red as a smile etched across his lips. Kenma didn't speak those words out loud very often. Whenever he did, he got a reaction like this one; Kuroo turned into a grinning, blushing mess. 

Suddenly finding himself embarrassed, Kenma pressed his face into Kuroo's chest. While he was hiding there, he heard Kuroo whisper back to him. "I love you, too."

Kenma felt his own face warming up. The reality was that they both turned into blushing messes over those three words. He kept his face pressed into Kuroo until they reached their stop, and then they walked to school together. Kenma didn't like holding hands in public yet, but he did walk as close to Kuroo as he could.

Throughout the whole school day, Kenma ended up thinking back to that doughnut; it was probably nice and crisp on the outside, while the inside had that delicious combination of apple and cinnamon that he enjoyed so much. He really wanted to have one before they went out of season, which meant he needed to get one the next day.

On their way home from volleyball practice that night, Kenma glanced at Kuroo. "I want to stop by the bakery again tomorrow morning, on our way to school. Maybe we can still get a doughnut before they sell out for the day… they won't have them again for who knows when."

Kuroo nodded as he walked with both hands behind his head. "Okay. Want me to wake you up earlier tomorrow?"

The crinkled face of disgust that Kenma made in response was enough of an answer for Kuroo to understand, but he shook his head for good measure. "I don't want one _that_ bad. Let's just go at the usual time and hope we get lucky."

"Whatever you say, sleepyhead," Kuroo teased, as he reached over to ruffle Kenma's hair. 

Kenma pushed Kuroo's hand away as he rolled his eyes. "We can't all naturally rise with the sun, like you do."

When they made it to Kenma's house, Kuroo gave Kenma a wink before he started to walk away. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

"Not too early," Kenma reminded his boyfriend. He had a hard enough time waking up at six. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that he stayed up playing games most nights. 

It was always right around six when Kuroo would show up and let himself into Kenma's house. Kenma's mom had given Kuroo a spare key when she realized how vital he was, as far as waking her son up on time; but also because Kenma cared so much about him. Kenma's mom had been very excited and supportive when the two boys told her they were dating. 

The next morning, Kenma woke up to an unusual silence. It was never quiet when he woke up, because Kuroo liked to hum or whistle while sitting on Kenma's bed, in order to wake him up. There were usually snuggles involved, as well. 

Kenma never woke up before Kuroo got there.

He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already 6:45am. He needed to leave in five minutes or he was going to be late. He got up and quickly shuffled through getting ready, wondering if Kuroo might be sick. It had been years since Kuroo started waking him up every morning, and sickness was the only time that Kuroo ever missed the tradition. 

Kenma sent his boyfriend a quick text before hurrying down stairs. He didn’t have time for breakfast, and was a little forlorn knowing that Kuroo might be sick and unable to provide him with snacks. Of course, he was also worried about Kuroo being sick. He wondered if he should skip practice so he could come home to check on Kuroo after school.

But Kuroo would probably call him out for ditching practice; as if tending to his sick boyfriend wasn't a good enough reason.

As he rushed outside and started quickly walking down the street alone, he glanced back towards Kuroo’s house. He then pulled out his phone; his screen was still open to the text he had sent to Kuroo and there was no response yet. 

He decided he’d better call Kuroo, so he hit the call button and held his phone to his ear. It rang a few times, and Kenma thought he could hear Kuroo’s ringtone from somewhere nearby. He looked around, and then he caught sight of Kuroo running towards him. 

But Kuroo was running towards Kenma from the direction that they needed to be going; the direction of the train station. 

Kenma frowned slightly in his confusion as he hung up and pocketed his phone. Once Kuroo had reached his side and had turned around to walk beside him, he nudged his boyfriend's arm. 

"Where were you off to, so early in the morning?"

Kuroo was breathing hard from his running. “I was on a little mission,” he said mischievously. Then he swung his backpack off and pulled a little white bag out from the very top. He gave a satisfied nod as he held the bag towards Kenma, as if he was very pleased with himself. 

“What’s this?” Kenma asked as he took the bag. But he started to have a good guess once the smell of it hit him; an aroma of warm apple pie and fried dough was coming from the bag. 

With a suddenly sheepish expression, Kuroo blushed as he replied. “Just something for you, 'cause I love you.”

Kenma blushed as well, because Kuroo was being all soft and sweet; it was too much to handle first thing in the morning. He opened the bag and looked inside. There was indeed a doughnut, and Kenma knew it must be the kind that was stuffed with apple pie filling. He glanced at Kuroo appreciatively. 

“You went all the way over there to get this for me? We walk by the bakery on the way to school every day. You didn’t have to go early.”

Kuroo grinned playfully, his blush still present across his face. “I did have to, though. I got the last one.”

A wave of emotions washed over Kenma and he felt like he might cry. Which would be super ridiculous; he was not about to cry over a doughnut. Instead, he gave a quiet hum and nudged into Kuroo’s arm as he walked. 

“Thanks, Kuro.”

Kuroo gave his crooked grin. “You’re very welcome,” he said as he put an arm over Kenma and gave a side hug; he didn’t move his arm away afterwards. 

Kenma leaned into Kuroo's side, allowing the public display of affection for this special occasion. He ate the doughnut as they walked side by side to the train station. He even gave Kuroo some of it; but just one bite. Because it was absolutely delicious. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
